A Certain Pokemon Index
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Famous for having every Pokedex and Pokeball fall apart on him, Kamijou Touma is lost in the Viridian Forest. Chased by a swarm of Beedrills, he's saved by a cute girl... who thinks she's a Pikachu! With a certain magical Pokedex, a growing team of Pokemon girls, and a strange power in his right hand - Kamijou's journey as a Level Zero Pokemon trainer begins.
1. The Beginning of a Misfortunate Journey

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer :** _I do not own 'Pokemon' or 'A Certain Magical Index' or 'A Certain Scientific Railgun'. Please do not sue me._

_**A Certain Pokemon Index**  
_

**_Chapter One_**

_The Beginning of a Misfortunate Journey  
_

* * *

A boy with spiky black hair ran away from a swarm of enraged Beedrills. "_Such misfortune!_"

The sprawling woodlands of the Viridian Forest house a venerable selection of Pokemon. Here, the trees grow dense and packed so light rarely slips through the branches. Wild grass grows to the knees. Wind blows through the maze of trees and thrushes, causing confusion upon unsuspecting adventurers. This confusion leads to terror. Anyone unfortunate enough to be left without the guidance of local bug catchers fall prey to Viridian Forest's most unforgiving residents.

Jumping over the pitfalls and dodging low handing branches, Kamijou Touma realized he was one those unfortunate.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kamijou counted a dozen Beedrills.

"Leave me alone! I was just taking a walk!" He cried.

It was summer and the weather was pleasant. Being a resident of a certain hometown, situated on the edge of Viridian Forest, Kamijou decided to take a nice relaxing stroll before accidentally kicking a Kakuna.

The young lad ran through the thick flora he side stepped in sharp turns and leaped through tight gaps between trees. The buzzing of the swarm hounding him felt like a dozen tiny swords slowly inching towards his back. Okay, Kamijou reasoned, it's more like a dozen times two.

After running the equivalent of a marathon, Kamijou reached a clearing. Closely behind him was the swarm of Beedrills, rapidly approaching. "Dammit," he cursed. Kamijou knew he couldn't retreat and ran into the clearing, hoping his legs could beat out the wings of the Beedrills.

Kamijou kept running until he saw salvation seated on a rock: a Pokeball.

"Yes!" Kamijou cheered as he picked up the Pokeball. Items such as these were commonly left scattered around Viridian Forest as an offering to the Local Gods for safe passage. With this Pokeball, Kamijou could capture one of the Beedrills and have him to hold off the rest of his swarm. This would provide precious time to pass through the clearing and return to cover.

"Now the tables have turned," Kamijou grinned.

It was a wise plan, he thought throwing the Pokeball; worthy of a Pokemon Master.

The ball fell apart as it flew through the air.

"_Such misfortune!_" His cry echoed throughout the forest as he returned running at full speed into the cover of the forest. His heart was beating and his legs strained as Kamijou threw every energy reserve in a last ditch effort to outrun them. The Beedrills were momentarily stunned by the awkward display, paused a moment to look at each other before continuing their relentless pursuit.

Even though in this world virtually everyone is a Pokemon Trainer, Kamijou Touma is not one of them.

Glancing behind him, the Beedrills were only a few meters behind. Within seconds they would be upon him with their namesake stingers. Kamijou looked up to the sky beyond the branches and apologized to his mother for not being a better son and to his father for failing to carry on the family name.

Exhaustion had finally caught up with Kamijou. He dropped to his knees and palms. "I'm ready to accept my fate now," he said closing his eyes.

As he waited for his coming doom, Kamijou's thoughts drifted to his many regrets. He apologized to Professor Tsukuyomi whose class he repeatedly failed and required mandatory summer sessions for. Oh, the many regrets he thought of as he waited.

And waited.

"Huh?" Kamijou looked around. There was no buzzing; the silence of the forest greeted him.

Laughter could be heard echoing throughout the Viridian Forest. He laughed until his eyes began to tear and he shouted thanks of appreciation to everyone in his life: mother, father, Professor Tsukuyomi, that weird lady who owns that smelly Meowth that keeps rubbing up on his leg before relieving itself on him. Today, Kamijou Touma would not meet his doom. Perhaps he was not so unfortunate.

"Really now, is this joke really a human? Throwing defective Pokeballs around trying to dominate us? What do you think you're doing here?"

Kamijou froze in shock.

A few meters away from him was a girl... a girl in a Pikachu costume.

She was a young girl, probably in middle school. The yellow fur dominated her costume. Tufts of chestnut brown hair peaked out from under her hood. With a look of disdain, she ran her fingers through her bangs and over the top of her hood. A surge of bluish-white sparks followed her finger tips.

"Did you take care of the Beedrills?" Kamijou asked. With a scratch of his head he said, "thank you."

The girl growled.

The buzzing of a lone Beedrill, a straggler from the original swarm, interrupted the pair.

Bringing up his right hand, Kamijou braced to defend himself. "Get away!" he shouted to the girl in the Pikachu costume.

She tilted her head towards the approaching menace and a jolt of bluish white lightning shot from her forehead. Zapped black, the Beedrill fell to the ground twitching from the paralysis.

"That's... that's quite the costume," Kamijou said in amazement. "Did your mom help you make it? Is that a supercharged stun-gun or something?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl in the Pikachu costume gave him a disdainful look.

"Are all humans idiots?" she scoffed.

"I'm not an idiot!" Kamijou gritted his teeth.

The girl in the Pikachu costume raised a brow. "You can understand me?"

"Of course I can! You're a girl in a Pikachu costume."

"Idiot, _I am a Pikachu_. But this is a first..." Bringing a finger to her chin she wondered aloud, "should I roast you alive or burn you alive?"

With a rub of her thumb and index finger, tiny bluish white sparks began to flicker from her fingertips. She began to charge up a field of bluish-white electricity around her.

The electricity jumped from her body to the ground, and the sparks ignited the grass around her which began to smolder. Ash and sparks flew around as the air began to fill with the scent of charred flora.

Kamijou clenched his fist. "Hey, just because you have a cute costume doesn't mean you can start a forest fire," he reprimanded.

"C-cute? Wha-...wh-what a moron," she muttered crossing her arms.

"Pokemon live here!"

"_I live here_."

In a breeze of the wind, leaves and ash the Pikachu girl vanished.

"What the..." Kamijou scratched the back of his head. "Oh well," he thought to himself as he removed his summer school jacket. He began to use it to snuff out the slow burning grass in the crater left behind by the Pikachu girl. "Kids these days need to watch more Smokey the Snorlax," Kamijou sighed.

After he kicked some dirt to bury the blackened grass, Kamijou wiped sweat from his brow. Kamijou smiled to himself knowing he had helped prevented forest fires. "Time to head back," he said as he placed both hands on his back pocket to crack his back.

He didn't feel his wallet. But he did feel a gaping hole.

"What?" Kamijou panicked as he emptied out his other pockets and looked around at the forest floor. The shade from the trees reduced illumination and it was difficult to see anything in the gloomy forest. "Such misfortune," he groaned. This was not the first time he had lost his wallet. Though it only carried a few dollar coins, it was a precious wallet with Gekota's face plastered on the side. It was a gift from his cousin.

"At least you've got good taste in merchandise, human," a voice said.

Kamijou turned around and saw a mass of bright yellow with a pair of red circles sitting on a tree branch. Soon, a short barrage of library and identification cards were thrown at his face. The girl in the Pikachu costume had emptied out his wallet.

"Hey!" Kamijou clutched his fist. "You might be a middle schooler but that's crossing the line," he said, gritting his teeth.

The girl in the Pikachu costume rolled her eyes. "Stupid human", she said. She threw several coins taken from Kamijou's wallet into the hair and caught it with the same hand. "Anything that enters this forest is my property. I'll take this wallet and your change as a fee for passing through. You're allowed to leave since you're not worth owning," and with that she stood up from the branch and began walking away...

...until a rock hit the back of her head.

"_What_."

The girl in the Pikachu costume looked back in anger.

"Little middle school girls shouldn't steal. Give me back my wallet," Kamijou said with a glare.

Narrowing his eyes at the spiky haired lad, the girl in the Pikachu costume sighed. "You picked the wrong Pikachu to fight with," she said lazily as a massive surge of bluish white lightning erupted from her. The branches began to burn and the leaves were scorched to ashes. "I hope you die with no regrets."

The halls of the forest echoed with the a single sound: _biri-biri_.

"Stop that! You're burning down the entire forest," Kamijou tried to reason, his right hand-held in front of him like a shield. "You're a crazy little brat, you _Biri-Biri_."

In a flash of blinding light, the girl vanished leaving a burning branch that quickly fell.

Kamijou shut his eyes from the light. Slowly opening them, his vision was seeing double. The burning ash floating the air stung his eyes.

The bluish white lightning and sparks that erupted from the girl's form fell onto the bark and grass. It was a hot summer day and the heat dried the bark and turned the grass brown. The bark became tinder for the flames and the grass only fed it further.

The forest, once dark green, was now quickly becoming a red inferno. Covering his mouth with his sleeve, Kamijou focused his watery eyes for an escape.

"Forget about her," he cursed began running. "That _Biri-Biri_ is an arsonist too," he coughed.

The flames were quick to chase Kamijou. He soon realized he was not alone in escaping from the intense display of heat and light. Swarms of Beedrills carried Kakunas, Butterfrees carried Metapods and the forest floor was filled with Rattatas, Weedles and Caterpies making their escape.

In the mutual panicked rush to escape the inferno, the usually hostile Pokemon paid no heed to the sole human.

He ran alongside the moving horde, trusting their instincts would lead him to safety. Running for a kilometer, Kamijou followed them through the dense forest as he joined in the hive-mind rush to escape. He kept running and running.

Until he glanced back and saw a tiny flicker of yellow in the midst of the flames.

"Huh?" Kamijou's first thought was _Biri-Biri_ but it was much smaller. Breaking away from the Pokemon swarm, he ran towards the bright yellow mass.

His eyes stung as he walked through the smoke-filled corridors of trees. Every step forward urged him to back, the intense heat grew and grew. Soot filled his lungs causing his to hack, his jacket sleeve provided little protection here. Kicking aside burning brush and branches, he slowly made his way towards the yellow figure.

It was a young Pikachu caught beneath a fallen branch.

"Wake up!" he cried as he approached closer.

The young Pikachu was unconscious.

It was a normal Pikachu, an electric mouse Pokemon. It was not the girl in a Pikachu costume but a normal Pikachu, the kind that commonly infests poorly maintained houses and tall grass. The inferno grew more intense around him, as if in mocking laughter. No Pokemon should die because of some stupid arsonist _Biri-Biri_, he believed. Kamijou quickly tackled the branch pinning the Pikachu down and gently picked him up. Wrapping him in his jacket to project him from the hot ash floating in the air, he looked around for the best path to take.

"Let's get out of here," he said as he began running with the young Pikachu in his arms.

Pushing aside the thrush and wayward branches, he ran and he ran.

Kamijou dodged falling branches and ran through pitch black clouds of smoke and soot. His feet were sore from a day's worth of running and his body began to weight heavy from exhaustion. But he kept pushing on. The inferno around him became ash covered branches and soon became lively green and his legs felt the tall damp grass.

Step by step the area began to look familiar.

Leaping over a small ditch, Kamijou spotted his route leading home.

"Yes!" Kamijou sheered and he clutched the Pokemon in his arms. Finally his luck had come for Kamijou was on the path in Viridian Forest back to his home. He kept running as the trees began to thin and the sky became more and more blue, no longer hidden behind branches.

He ran out past the edge of the forest and dropped to his knees.

It was a beautiful clearing of tall wavy grass. The grass at the forest edge was neatly trimmed. Looking back behind him, Kamijou saw distant plumes of smoke rising against the blue sky but he was a safe distance away. There was nothing to fear from the inferno anymore as he held the Pikachu in his hand tighter.

"We made it," he gasp in short ragged breaths. "We made it..." Kamijou coddled the tiny Pikachu in his arms as his eyes closed in relief.

The tiny Pikachu stirred in his arms.

"Pi...ka...?"

"_What are you doing to my comrade?_"

Kamijou's eyes shot opened. The girl in the Pikachu costume stood before him. Her posture was arrogant and her face furious.

But what intimidated Kamijou the most was the small pack of yellow Pikachus that ringed her. The dozens of Pikachus stared at him with various expressions: confusion, intrigue, anger. But none of those expressions, as far as Kamijou could tell, told him they would let him go unmolested.

"Put her down. _Now_," the girl in the Pikachu costume ordered.

Holding out her right hand, she pinched a dollar coin in between her thumb and index finger.

Kamijou growled, "like hell I am, _Biri-Biri_. The reason why this Pikachu is hurt in the first place because you went and burned down the forest!"

The girl in the Pikachu costume twitched, bluish white sparks flying from her forehead. The Pikachu surrounding her stepped aside before she spoke with her hand trembling. "I thought I was being merciful to an idiot human. The only reason I didn't electrocute you was because you're the first human to understand me. But my mercy ends here." Steadying her hand one more she said, "last chance. _Put her down, gently_."

It was a poor strategic situation for Kamijou and he knew it. Behind him was the dangers of Viridian Forest which she could hound him in. In front of him was a small army of Pikachus and a girl leading them who had no regard for the safety of others. Closing his eyes, Kamijou admitted defeat.

"Fine,_ Biri-Biri_. I'm putting her down," Kamijou said. Getting on his knees, Kamijou laid the Pikachu down. The young electric mouse was now fully awake and leaped out of his arms and towards the Pikachu pack.

Smirking, the girl in the Pikachu costume did not lower her grip. "You idiot. You lost your only bargaining chip."

Kamijou was not surprised. "I don't take hostages," he said as he stood back on his feet. "That's not how a man should live."

Narrowing her eyes, the girl did not loosen her guard. "You're a bigger fool than I thought."

Storm clouds and thunder began to gather as the girl in the Pikachu costume began to resonate with a bluish white glow.

"Wh-what the," Kamijou said as he raised his arms in defense. His eyes darted to the darkened sky and the bluish glow of the girl in the Pikachu costume.

"Here in Viridian Forest there is only one Level Five Pokemon," the girl smirked as the coin began to charge with electricity and static flowing from her fingertips. "Die happy. Because the Level Five Pikachu of Viridian Forest is going to give you a warrior's death."

"I was just trying to help!" Kamijou protested.

Ignoring his retorts, the girl asked. "Ever heard of a Railgun?" She began to twirl the coin in her hand before locking it back into a firing position between her index finger and thumb. "You humans have things called monorails. It's similar."

She clicked her thumb like a trigger.

It was a shot impossible to evade. A superconductive magnetic force that would rival the electrical grid of Saffron City was concentrated into a single coin shot like a shooting star streaking in a spear at Kamijou Touma.

The dust cleared and the leaves ceased its shaking and the Pikachus that gathered began to peak their heads from above the grass.

Slowly, the smirk on the girl's lip began to fade.

"H-How... how... _How are you still there_!?"

Kamijou's right hand was held out in front of him. The Railgun had no effect on him.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," he laughed nervously. His hand was shaking. Whatever was in his right hand negated the shot, but not the resultant sonic boom and force. Kamijou felt like he got tossed in a laundry dryer.

"I don't know what you are...," the girl began to smile. "But if I'm a one in a million Level Five Pokemon, you must be a one in a million disaster of a human."

She produced a second coin.

"Heh, I'm only a Level Zero Pokemon Trainer anyways," Kamijou admitted with his right hand raised.

"Well, I'm going to...-Hey-what?"

"_Pika...Pi!_"

The young Pikachu Kamijou saved earlier was tugging on the girl's tail.

"What is it?" The girl listened attentively to the young Pikachu Kamijou had saved earlier before her eyes went wide. "You were the one who saved her?" The girl exclaimed at Kamijou Touma.

Kamijou sighed in relief. "That's what I've been saying," he moaned.

"Why would a human do such an outrageous thing...," she asked softly.

"As long as no one got hurt, it's all good. Who cares who saves who?"

The girl's eyes went wide for a moment. It was an instant, before she gritted her teeth. Her eyes closed and went deep into thought. The pack of Pikachus around her began voicing their opinion in their own language, constantly repeating their name.

"_Pika Pi! Pika Pi! Pika Pi!_" The pack of Pikachus chorus.

The girl gritted her teeth at the rebellion to her authority.

"_Fine_! I'll give the idiot one last chance," she promised the pack of Pikachus after opening her eyes. The coin she kept in her hand was tossed into the air and caught by the same hand. Clutching the coin, a small bolt of lightning jolted from her figure as if to vent her frustration. "Let's go home," she ordered softly. She began walking quietly towards the forest with a ring of delighted Pikachus following after her.

"Who are you?" Kamijou asked as the girl and her Pikachu pack walked past him. "I'm Kamijou Touma from the town near here."

Turning towards him with a distrustful gaze she said, "I'm obviously a Pikachu, you idiot. The strongest Pikachu in the entire Viridian Forest."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm called the _Railgun Pikachu_," she said with a prideful smirk.

Shaking his head, Kamijou clarified, "I meant your actual name."

A flicker of red brushed against the girl's cheeks before turning away from him. "N-none of your business. I don't want to see you ever again in the Viridian Forest. Or else I'll personally roast you."

Sighing, Kamijou said, "Later then,_ Biri-Biri_."

Kamijou turned to begin his way home.

"M-Misaka Mikoto."

Kamijou stopped and turned around towards the shivering. "Huh?"

The girl hung her head low to hide her face. "My name is Misaka Mikoto," she said. "I hate that stupid onomatopoeia nickname," she muttered. "So you better not call me _Biri-Biri_ next time," she finished before quickly turning and, in a burst of bluish light, disappeared into the vastness of Viridian Forest. The grass she was on before she flashed away was burnt and smoking.

"That crazy arsonist _Biri-Biri_!" Kamijou screamed as he began using his jacket to snuff out a potential inferno in its infancy.

Finishing doing work, Kamijou smiled. Summer vacation had just started after all and he still had plenty of time to relax. Perhaps one day of adventure once in a while would do him so good. Taking a few stretches to crack his back, Kamijou felt rejuvenated.

"Well, at least that's over. No more walks through Viridian Forest," he laughed. "Maybe instead of Viridian Forest they should call it _Biri-Biri_-dian Forest..." Kamijou wondered taking his first step home.

And his foot pressed deep into a soft muck texture.

Looking down at his shoes and spotting a toe sticking out of his worn shoes, Kamijou realized he had stepped in Pokemon droppings. "Such misfor-," he sighed before being interrupted by a wet and gooey feeling on the back of his head. Looking up, he saw a Pidgey that had left a present delivered express from the air.

The Pidgey then landed before him, a letter in its mouth. It was a Messenger Pidgey of the United Pidgey Postal Service, complete with a blue and white ribbon around its neck.

"Huh?" Kamijou picked up the letter before the Messenger Pidgey flew away.

The letter was addressed to him.

Opening it, Kamijou read the contents.

_"Dear Kamijou-sweetie,_

_This is your favorite teacher, Professor Tsukuyomi. I tried calling you to inform you had supplementary lessons today because you're an idiot failing his classes. But your phone said it was turned off. You should check your phone often, silly. I'll see you in the afternoon for my extra special lesson!_

_Remember, this is your first step towards becoming a Pokemon Master!_

_Affectionately adorable, Professor Tsukuyomi"_

Kamijou checked his phone and found the battery had died. "That _Biri-Biri_ must have fried it with that overcharged stun-gun of hers." Sighing in defeat, Kamijou began his walk home to take a shower, a change of clothes and lunch. He was ragged with mud, burn marks, leaves and twigs, and exhausted. Groaning to himself, Kamijou knew he couldn't relax once he returned home. He had supplementary lessons. He resolved to get home quickly.

Taking a first step with his other foot, Kamijou Touma felt a familiar sensation. It was another Pokemon dropping.

"Such misfortune."

* * *

_**A Certain Pokemon Index**_

**_Chapter One _**

_The Beginning of a Misfortunate Journey_

**Author's Notes  
**


	2. The Pokemon Index of Magicians

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer :** _I do not own 'Pokemon' or 'A Certain Magical Index' or 'A Certain Scientific Railgun'. Please do not sue me._

_**A Certain Pokemon Index**  
_

**_Chapter Two_**

_The Pokemon Index of Magicians  
_

* * *

_When human civilization dawned, it is said the first Pokemon Masters did not coax Pokemon with berries or capture them with primitive Pokeballs carved from acorns._

_They simply asked._

_In these times, the various human settlements were in a constant state of war. Humans dedicated themselves day and night to the conflict of millions of souls. States and kingdoms fought a struggle that tore the land apart. It was a war against each other. A war for food. A war for fertile land and water. But the heroes and monsters of this age fought fiercely for the greatest prize of all: Pokemon._

_A powerful Pokemon could do what a hundred men with spears and shields could not. They could breath fire. Shatter entire towns in thunder. Freeze the land. Drown it._

_In those times, a Pokemon Master was one who commanded such power._

_All they did was asked._

_It's said the secret to their great covenant, the first partnership between human and Pokemon, was because they saw Pokemon differently. Not differently as in they saw their Pokemon as friends or even equals.  
_

_They saw them, what others see as monstrous Pokemon, as humans._

_They understood their strange tongue perfectly. They saw them with human limbs and bodies. They read the emotion on their faces._

_It's said only a human capable of bringing great disaster and misfortune had such a curse. These humans become great terrors in their civilization..._

_They were the harbingers of great havoc... of great destruction..._

_...great... great..._

"...great... famine?" Professor Tsukuyomi Komoe wondered, bringing a finger to her chin as she thought on.

The summer day was lazily ending as the Professor began to wind down the supplementary class. Lecturing on top a stack of Pokemon textbooks, Professor Tsukuyomi wore a lab coat a few sizes too large for her; she purchased it years ago hoping she'd grow into it but never did.

There was a handful of students at the supplementary lesson, the bottom of the class rankings at a certain Pokemon High School.

"B-but we don't have wars like th-that anymore. So-so..." The young-looking professor flustered at the front of the classroom.

"That story about Pokemon Masters probably wasn't even true," Aogami Pierce commented with a yawn. His chin never lifting from the desk. A young blue haired man with eyes perpetually closed, the boy goofed around in class with detrimental effects to his grade.

"It was like a hundred years ago. Were you there?" Tsuchimikado Motoharu retorted with a smirk. The sunglasses and blonde hair gave him a delinquent vibe.

"It-it was more like a few thousand years ago..." Professor Tsukuyomi murmured as Tsuchimikado and Aogami continued their discussion.

"I'm telling you, it's not possible," Aogami emphasized, his chin now raised and resting on his palm.

"Totally possible," Tsuchimikado replied in equal fashion. "What about you, Touma? What do you think?"

Kamijou Touma was snoozing along.

A small piece of chalk whacked the top of Kamijou's sleeping head with extreme prejudice., causing him to snort.

"K-Kamijou! Wake up!" Although Professor Tsukuyomi used her stern voice, people could whisper louder than her.

"Oi, sleepy head. Professor says nap time is over," Tsuchimikado said with a kick to Kamijou's desk.

The drool gently hanging from the corner of Kamijou's mouth was exhaled back down into his lungs as he violently shot up. Feeling the saliva-mucus mixture had caught into his throat, Kamijou began to choke. The chalk, once resting on his head, then rolled down to his nose and into his mouth.

"Su-su-." Kamijou wheezed and coughed. "-misfortune," he coughed.

"Uh, Professor," Aogami addressed Professor Tsukuyomi with his eyes still on Kamijou. "I think he's dying."

"It-it'd be very bad if a student died in my class!"

Finally coughing out everything, Kamijou waved it off. "I'm... I'm fine," he breathed raggedly.

Soon, the Professor in the oversize lab coat was standing on his desk. Her nose met his.

"Kamijou! This is why you don't sleep in my class," The Professor reprimanded as she began to sniffle with tears in her eyes. "What would I do if one of my precious students choked on his own drool and chalk?" Professor Tsukuyomi covered her eyes with her sleeves to hide her face. Boos could be heard the male members of the supplementary class directed Kamijou for making the cute teacher cry.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Kamijou apologized with his hand behind his head. He gave a determined look as he promised, "I'll be a better student from now on!"

"R-really?" Professor Tsukuyomi sniffled.

"Really!"

"So you can tell me what are the two primary functions of a Pokedex are?" Professor Tsukuyomi asked happily.

Kamijou smiled nervously. "Yeah... they're obviously... uh..."

Aogami and Tsuchimikado laughed. "Even a ten year old getting his first starter knows this," Tsuchimikado laughed. "The functions are REPORT and SCAN."

"That's correct!" Professor Tsukuyomi tapped Kamijou's head lightly. "Kamijou you need to pay more attention. The REPORT function of a Pokedex allows a user to access an encyclopedia of information on Pokemon through the Joint Kanto Network. The SCAN function allows you analyze individual Pokemon for their abilities and statistics with a high degree of accuracy."

"I knew that," Kamijou muttered before receiving another light tap on the head.

"Maybe you need extra lessons, Kamijou," Professor Tsukuyomi recommended in a worried tone.

"Extra lessons help," Aogami jokingly concurred. "You should give Kamijou here an extra assignment," he suggested with a glare cast on him by Kamijou.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Professor Tsukuyomi agreed with a clap of her hands. "Let's all take the school issued Pokedex and have a nice walk through the Viridian Forest to practice Pokemon scanning!"

The class collectively groaned.

Professor Tsukuyomi retreated back to her desk and began distributing the low tech school issued Pokedex to the students. These were small pocket-sized red founts of information necessary for any aspiring Pokemon Master.

"Uh... Professor... where's mine?" Kamijou asked as his fellow students began exiting the class for the Viridian Forest.

"Oh dear," Professor Tsukuyomi gasped. "It seems you've broken too many of the school issued Pokedex that they won't give me anymore replacements."

Kamijou Touma sighed.

"Let's make a bet," Aogami said with an arm around Kamijou's shoulder. "The one who scans the most Pokemon has to buy the other two dinner."

"There's no way I'd agree to tha-"

Tsuchimikado's arm wrapping around Kamijou's other side interrupted his sentence. "I totally agree. This is an absolutely fair challenge. Aogami. Kamijou. I agree to this gentlemanly arrangement," Tsuchimikado said as he and Aogami exited the classroom in a competitive jog.

"Such misfortune," Kamijou groaned. He lost the game before it even started.

Professor Tsukuyomi tapped Kamijou's shoulder gently.

"All hope isn't lost! I ordered a special ultra-durable Pokedex manufactured from the Seventh Electroresearch Lab in Saffron City at the Pokemart."

"R-really?" Kamijou's eyes began to water. Maybe he still had a chance to not spend more of his allowance treating others to a meal.

"Yep! You just have to pick it up from the Pokemart!" Professor Tsukuyomi smiled happily.

Resisting the urge to hang his head down in defeat, Kamijou forced a grin. "Thanks Professor. I've got to head over there right now," he said to himself as he began speeding out of the classroom. Professor Tsukuyomi waved him off from the window as Kamijou began sprinting across the school courtyard and out the gate. A big smile was on her face.

"Oh my," Professor Tsukuyomi realized. "I forgot to tell him the Pokemart was the one in Viridian City and not the one in town." Professor Tsukuyomi thought upon it for a moment. "Oh well. Kamijou is bright so I'm sure he'll figure it out."

A few minutes later in front of a certain Pokemart, Kamijou was pleading to the store clerk.

"Please, you've got to have this special ultra-durable Pokedex manufactured from the Electrode Laboratories in Saffron City! My allowance depends on it!" Kamijou pleaded to the increasingly irritated store clerk.

The Pokemart is the one stop destination for all the needs of aspiring Pokemon Masters. Every town has one, often family owned and staffed with local part timers. Within these buildings are rows upon rows of Pokeballs to capture Pokemon. There are aisles dedicated to various concoctions to aid Pokemon in battle such as Antidotes for poison and Burn Heal for burns. They even stock up on clean underwear for the low maintenance Pokemon Trainers and fresh roses for those who forget Mother's Day.

But within even the Celadon Department Store these shops rarely stock up on Kamijou's desperately needed commodity: a Pokedex.

In Kamijou's history as a student Pokemon Trainer, he has never successfully scanned or reported a Pokemon; all the Pokedex and Pokeballs he had ever held in his hand continues to either break, explode, fall apart, or in one instance end up filled with Pokemon poo. That day amused quite a few Pokeball support technicians on phone from Johto.

"You can go check the dumpsters kid," the store clerk offered. The middle-aged and balding man was slightly irritated and wished for the persistent boy to just leave his sight. "Anything you find in the back is yours. Just stop bothering me. If it ain't on the shelf, it ain't in the store."

Kamijou muttered a few curses as he went out back.

The chances the Pokemart workers would unknowingly discard a Pokedex was low and knowing his luck, Kamijou wasn't going to find one miraculously.

"Such misfortune," Kamijou sighed exiting the store towards the rear dumpsters. There was a pile of boxes stacked high, all empty at first glance. Some moldy sandwiches and cracked open perishable containers littered the sides of the dumpster. A stench of fouled Meowth chow hung around the dumpster like perfume. "Better start digging," Kamijou said lifting up a cardboard box.

He saw a red blanket with black stripes.

"Huh?"

Pokemarts were known to carry sleeping bags and blankets for those adventurous Pokemon Trainers who prefer to camp under the stars. But as far as Kamijou knew, the Pokemart didn't stock up on red sleeping bags with black stripes.

And especially not sleeping bags this soft.

"This is a really strange fabric... is it even nylon?" Kamijou wondered as he ran his left hand along the blanket. It felt really nice and soft.

"_Wargh_!" A soft sound could be heard from under the blanket.

"Gah!" Kamijou backed away from the cardboard box. "Is that... someone...?"

"_Wargh_! _Wargh_! _Wargh_!" The sound kept coming from the box.

Kamijou crept up slowly at the shaking figure. It could be a rapid Nidoran for all he knew but curiosity got the better of him as he lifted the red blanket with black stripes.

And he saw a pale bottom with blue Psyduck panties.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kamijou began to bow apologetically in a panic.

It was an unexpected encounter. There couldn't possibly be anyone who sleeps in a cardboard box outside of the Pokemart dumpster. The person in the box turned herself upright and a head popped out. Her arms were now were now free as the girl stood up quickly with a proud, satisfied smirk on her face.

"I got out!" She exclaimed in all her triumph and her skirt caught on the box, revealing her Psyduck panties to the world.

"It's a real... sister, like a nun and not the sibling." Looking downward, Kamijou pointed out," your panties are showing."

A streak of crimson shot across the girl's face at the same moment her hand shot across Kamijou's.

"What are you doing!?"

"What am I doing? You slapped me!"

The girl was young, perhaps a year or two younger than Kamijou. Her skin was snow-white and her hair was long and silvery. She wore the nun outfit nobly, or as nobly as a girl as young as her could. It was red with black embroidery along the edges. Perhaps it was silk threads sown into an unearthly fabric that made it so soft. Or perhaps it was something else that was so soft.

But underneath her red and black habit, held a furious face.

"I don't need to hear that from a-a..."

_Growl_.

"Are you..."

The girl's face calmed like a storm and her cute lips moved.

"I'm hungry."

Kamijou stood there stunned, as if an alien had spoken to him in a foreign and mesmeric tongue.

"Um..."

"I'm hungry."

"Ah..."

"_I'm hungry._"

"Eh..."

The nun's brows furrowed. "I said '_I'm hungry_'. How many times do I have to say it?" The girl was beginning to show irritation at Kamijou's unresponsiveness.

Kamijou took a step back and his felt a squishy sensation at his feed. It was a bag of expired Meowth chow.

"Here," he absentmindedly offered the young nun. Even from an arm's length, Kamijou could smell the sourness of day old Magikarp flavored biscuits creep to his nose. On a subconscious level, Kamijou wanted to ward this nun off like a priest exorcising a demon. This would have to repulse her, he thought. No sane person would ever accept her.

The nun bowed.

"Thank you for the meal," she said as taking a bite of the Meowth chow, the bag, and Kamijou's arm.

And so, Kamijou screamed to the heavens of his misfortune.

"I'm still hungry."

Half an hour later, the pair consisting of a student Pokemon Trainer and the hungry-hungry nun were seated at a small family restaurant. It was a local restaurant Kamijou had frequent often in the company of his friends. Kamijou enjoyed the meat-lovers curry, the omelet rice, and the assortment of side dishes the restaurant had to offer. Rarely did he and his friends order more than three items off the menu.

But this nun here demanded sixteen.

Each time the waitress placed a new plate of food onto the table the nun's eyes and mouth only watered more.

"Um... you can eat you know."

The nun's eyes sparkled at Kamijou's remark. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, but I must say a prayer before I eat."

A few minutes after the prayer, the waitress was clearing the table of sixteen empty dishes. It was nearing sunset late into the day. Kamijou was halfway through his cola and the satisfied nun was quietly sipping a warm cup of green tea. For a brief instant, the scene had the atmosphere of a date. She doesn't have very nun-like table manners, Kamijou thought.

"Thank you for the meal," she said in a satisfied tone. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself."

"That's okay. I just want to know what you were doing in that box behind the Pokemart."

"My name is Index."

"You just ignored my question..."

"Last night I was looking for food and I found some left outside. I imagined those were meant to feed the needy. After eating, I fell asleep in a box and woke up stuck," she explained in a no-nonsense manner.

"Those were meant for the trash collector," Kamijou murmured. "I am having a difficult time believing you're named after a table of contents. What's your real name?"

"As you can see, I'm from the Church. But not the Catholic Church. I'm of the Anglican Church."

"You're ignoring my original question, huh?"

"Is Index not an appropriate name? My full Pokedex name is Pokindex Liborum Prohibitorum."

"That's even stranger than-wait, _what do you mean your Pokedex name_?"

The nun named Index gave a smile.

"I am the first Magic Pokedex."

"You're a Pokedex?" Kamijou looked at the nun once over. "You don't look like a Pokedex."

Index began to frown. "I am too a Pokedex. Normal Pokedex are cheap and can only SCAN and REPORT. I can do what they can't: STRATEGY."

"STRATEGY...?" Kamijou asked curiously. "Don't Pokedex offer recommendations on Pokemon weaknesses anyways?"

Index shook her head. "I can analyze and create strategies in real-time!"

"Using... what?"

Index tapped her head gently. "This!"

"So... you use your brain. Like everyone else?"

"Hey! I have knowledge on over a hundred and fifty-one Pokemon, memorized over a hundred and three thousand magical grimoires on Pokemon, history, classics and science from the Dark Ages to the modern-day!"

"I... see." Kamijou sighed. Clearly this was a child nun whose imagination was running wild. "Just a over-imaginative kid."

"I mean it! I'm a Pokedex! I'm one of a kind too." Index pinched her robes. "They even gave me this, the _Walking Pokedex_ robes. It's suppose to be able to resist any Pokemon attack and negate it."

Kamijou raised his right hand.

"My right hand can negate any Pokemon attack too."

Index began to laugh, attracting the stares of fellow diners in the restaurant. "That's absurd. There's no way a human could have the power of the _Walking Pokedex_ in his right hand."

"My _Imagine Breaker_ can negate any kind of Pokemon attack: electric, fire, water, plant..." Narrowing his eyes, Kamijou challenged, "I bet my right hand can negate your _Walking Pokedex_ too."

"You're welcome to try," Index accepted as she stood up on the booth bench with her shoulders proudly forward. Her eyes were closed and an arrogant smirk was plastered on her face. "Anytime now."

Kamijou gritted his teeth and reached across the table, placing his right hand on Index's robes.

"See? Nothing happened!" Index said.

Just as she said that, her robes fell apart. Beginning from Kamijou's point of contact on her shoulder, the robe began to shred slowly and peel off her skin like the peel from the banana. Slowly, Index's pale white skin was shown to the patrons in the store, all middle-aged housewives spending the evening gossiping with one another. Their gasps began to slowly fill the restaurant as Kamijou panicked.

"Oh my... isn't that the Kamijou boy?"

"I didn't realize he was such a deviant..."

In such a small town, word travels fast and Kamijou certainly didn't want his hometown to label him a pervert. Covering his eyes and quickly gesturing Index to open her eyes. The middle aged women began to debate amongst themselves about whether this was due to decaying morals amongst the young or due to video games.

"Why is it so cold," Index finally said, opening her eyes. "Hey, why are your eyes closed?"

It was then she realized she was naked except for her habit and Psyduck panties.

Kamijou was sitting on a bench in the middle of a certain park lamenting the memory of his allowance. The dinner had exhausted his allowance and his hometown probably believed he was a pervert by now. Not to mention Kamijou had a couple of large bite marks on his head. On top of all that, aforementioned biting nun was sitting beside him, fumbling to fix her robes with safety pins.

"Such misfortune," Kamijou groaned.

Index finished adjusting the last few pins. "I'm telling you I'm a Pokedex. You don't have to believe that I'm magical. But I really am a Pokedex."

Kamijou sighed. "So Index, was it? Why were you dumpster diving behind the Pokemart?"

The nun gave Kamijou a curious look. "Dumpster diving? What's a dumpster?"

"Um... I mean... don't nuns usually stay in churches or something?"

"Oh," Index said. "I'm being chased."

"Chased? By who?"

"I told you. I'm a one of a kind Pokedex." Index gently tapped her head again. "They want what's inside my head. The thousands of ancient texts on Pokemon strategy and history going back thousands of years. With it, even the weakest Pokemon can defeat a legendary Pokemon. A talentless Pokemon Trainer could become a Pokemon master even."

"A talentless Pokemon Trainer... become a Pokemon master, huh?" Kamijou rubbed the back of his head. "That won't even help me."

Index tilted her head in curiosity. "Aren't you a Pokemon Trainer?"

Kamijou laughed nervously. "I'm technically not even a Pokemon Trainer. I'm a Level Zero. I don't own a single Pokemon."

Index narrowed her eyes. "Historically speaking, most people get their first Pokemon when they're ten."

"Well... every time I make an appointment to get a starter from the Professor in Pallet Town, they're out of Pokemon. Every time I try to catch a Pokemon, the Pokeball explodes or collapses or something!"

"Maybe it's your right hand," Index said. She examined Kamijou's right hand closely. "It negated the power of my _Walking Pokedex_. Perhaps it's a innate magical ability. A true gift of God. They're rare in this world."

"How is this is a gift?" Kamijou wondered as he looked at his right palm.

"While it's true your right hand negates everything... your luck included, I think it has a lot of potential. Today Pokemon battles are fought the same as in ancient times, where the Pokemon Trainer fights alongside their Pokemon."

Kamijou laughed. "If I had Pokemon. Even a Rattata."

Index closed her eyes. "Rattata, the rodent Pokemon. It's teeth grows throughout its lifetime so it must continuously gnaw at objects in order to control their size. They live wherever they can find food and spend most of the day searching for food. They reproduce quickly so infestations of Rattata are a common nuisance. Their signature attack is bite."

Opening her eyes, she saw Kamijou looking at her in awe.

"That's pretty impressive. I still have trouble memorizing what Pidgey evolves to."

"Pidgeotto."

"Huh?"

"It's... oh never mind."

"So that still doesn't tell me who's chasing you."

"You believe me?" Kamijou nodded. Index smiled softly. "I'm not quite sure. I actually don't even have memories going back more than a few months. I only know I'm a Magic Pokedex and I can formulate STRATEGY. But I suspect it could be any number of sorcerer circles or magician guilds that want me."

"But you've been safe for quite a while."

"I can formulate strategies against humans too, you know," Index answered with a puff.

The evening sun had sunk below the horizon and the sky was dark. The lamps in the park began to light up. Several Pidgey could be seen returning to their nests and the stars began to twinkle. The scattered wind turbines powering the city continued to gently turn. Taking a stretch, Index stood up and adjusted her hastily repaired robe.

"Guess it's time for me to leave. If you stay around me too long they may target you too."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll have to find an Anglican Church. Once there, they can give me some shelter."

Kamijou reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, if you're in trouble you can find me. Um... I'll write down my address somewhere..." Kamijou began to fumble through his pockets for pen and scratches of paper. Kamijou winced as he pricked his thumb with a pen tip. "Argh, I really should stop keeping pens tip side up in my pocket," he muttered as the ink began leaking over his palm.

Index waved him off.

"It's okay. I have a good nose, I'll find you if I need to. But I'll drop by if I'm hungry," Index smiled. "Thank you for the offer." Brushing herself off, Index said, "farewell."

Kamijou nodded and waved her off. The farewell was far from tearful yet Kamijou Touma felt like he was forgetting something.

"Oh. That's right. The bet with-"

"_Yo_! Kamijou!" Tsuchimikado Motoharu greeted from the edge of the park. He and Aogami Pierce walked up to Kamijou covered in leaves, dirt, and what appeared to be burns. "Man, do we have an adventure to tell you about."

"Heh, you don't say," Kamijou replied.

"We can talk about it over dinner. Did you ever get a Pokedex?" Aogami asked.

"Well... no..."

"Great! You're paying! Let's get going!" Tsuchimikado suggested leading the way to the usual restaurant. Kamijou had a frown on his face. "Oh forget the bet. Just come on Kamijou, we'd knew you'd lose from the beginning."

"Yeah," Aogami concurred. "Kamijou here is famous for breaking every Pokedex and Pokeball he's ever touched."

"But I do envy his luck with women."

"What are you guys talking about..." Kamijou sighed as he followed the pair out of the park. The pair went to a family restaurant and shared their adventures of the day over food and drink. Apparently, Tsuchimikado and Aogami ran into a strange Pikachu with bluish white electricity and it kept firing coins at them all day.

It was later into the night when Kamijou bid his friends farewell to each other and made their way home.

Although Kamijou lived alone while his parents were on whatever honeymoon it was, he still had to eat. Carrying a few boxes of takeout that would last him a few day if properly stored in the refrigerator, Kamijou walked home under the starry night sky.

"_Oi_. Idiot human," came a familiar voice.

"Oh. _Biri-Biri_?" Kamijou turned around and saw the same cute face in a Pikachu costume. She carried the arrogant air of a wealthy lady. Well she had to be wealthy, Kamijou thought, otherwise how else could she afford such an expensive stun gun suit?

"You've been calling me that since we first met. I have name you know," the girl growled.

"What are you doing out so late? Don't you have a bed time?"

"I can go where I damn well..." The girl's Pikachu ears perked upward as Kamijou turned around. Her nose had taken scent of the package in Kamijou's arms. "Hey... what's that," she asked walking closer and closer. Her nose was hovered over the package, sniffing it. "_It smells delicious_," she said with her mouth-watering.

"It's some pizza, noodles, fried rice..." Kamijou wasn't that dense. He understood the hint. "Do you want some?"

The girl's eyes began to gleam. "R-really? You'd let me have-_I mean_. Yes. Yes, of course I'll accept your tribute you filthy human. It's a good tribute. Good tribute," she said looking away and her arms crossed in triumph and laughing at her victory. "Much better than those two idiot humans who trespassed earlier."

Giving out a light sigh at her display, Kamijou undid the knot on the bag. Dealing with hungry kids can be tough, he thought handing her a box of leftover pizza.

Snatching it away the girl opened it and eagerly scanned the contents, gasping at the treasure.

"Amazing..." She took a bite of the cooled crust and cheese and squealed in delight. "I can't believe humans eat so well!"

Kamijou laughed at the comment. She was really taking this '_I'm a Pikachu_' gag too seriously. Her mother must be disappointed in having such an eccentric daughter spending the family fortune on extravagant costume play. Kamijou Touma would never understand the minds of the rich.

"Hey, hey... can I take this back for my comrades?" The girl asked as she finished a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"You mean the pack of Pikachus?"

"Obviously."

Nodding, Kamijou gave her the rest of the packaged meals. "Here," Kamijou said handing her the bag of meals.

"What are these for?" The girl was curious._  
_

"Your comrades?" Kamijou shrugged. He may not have food for tomorrow but at least he didn't have to carry anything home.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

The girl had a wide smile as she clutched the warm bag of packaged meals to her chest. "H-hey... about what I said earlier..."

"Uh... remind me of which part," Kamijou thought back to her supercharged stun-gun electrical coin bullet of doom.

"Th-the part where I said you can't come back to the Viridian Forest..." The girl looked down on the floor and kicked a pebble on the street. "If you'd like... you can come visit me and my comrades... just you though. I don't want to see any other filthy human."

"Yeah, sure I'll visit," Kamijou promised. "I've got to get going home. What are you doing out so late anyways?"

"Scavenging food for my comrades," she said proudly. "But with this... tonight, we can feast!"

Kamijou laughed. Maybe this wealthy lady didn't enjoy much low-class comfort food?

"Okay, later then _Biri-Biri_."

A shot of bluish white electricity shot at Kamijou's face, narrowly blocked by his right hand.

"I have a name. It's Misaka Mikoto. Remember it next time," she scoffed as she ran off into the night leaving a trail of sparks resembling the stars in the sky.

Smiling to himself for his good deed, Kamijou made his way back home through the empty streets. His hometown may not be perfect but it was peaceful. It was full of gossiping old women and many students who chose not to leave home on a Pokemon journey. Kamijou himself never really had a choice in the matter; you can't go on a Pokemon journey without Pokemon.

"Alas, the woes of a Level Zero Trainer..." Kamijou Touma mused to himself as he watched the bright moon.

Kamijou Touma never really felt a need leave his hometown like so many others departing for their Pokemon journey. He had spent sixteen years of his life here in the quiet town studded with windmills. There was the pleasant corner store that sold ice cream and soda. The kindly owner gave discounts in the summer. There was the river that ran through the fields alongside the town. Fishing for Magikarp was a common hobby.

This life isn't so bad, Kamijou thought as his mind drifted towards the events of the day.

The walk home took him the outskirts of the town, situated in the rural side where houses were scattered and grassy green lawns were like sport fields.

Nearing his house on a pleasant pasture, Kamijou noticed papers written with strange symbols scattered along the sidewalk and lawns. Thinking to himself people should stop littering, Kamijou approached his house.

"Huh?" Kamijou looked closely. "I don't think I was expecting a package..." A red and black lump of cloth was piled on his doorstep. Approaching closer, it was then Kamijou realized that's no package.

It was a person.

"Index!" Kamijou Touma shouted as he ran towards her. The doorway lamp revealed Index's back, her face turned downward. "Hey! Hey!" Kamijou shouted, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up..." Kamijou begged, lifting Index to see her face.

Index face was pale, even in the yellow light of the doorway lamp. Her lips were discolored and her face appeared drained. It was not the lively white aura that made Index glow beautifully. Her paleness was a sign of approaching doom.

Kamijou Touma felt a warm sensation on his palm.

"Blood...?"

"It appears she ran back to her den in the moment of peril," came a voice.

"Who... who are you?" Kamijou looked outward and saw a black figure standing. Watching.

Ignoring his comment, the figure continued.

"So were you the one who sheltered her? She was quite desperate to find you and tried searching you out."

"Damn...damn you!" Kamijou clutched his right hand into a fist.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. The _Walking Pokedex_ robes should have protected her. When I realized its defensive magic had been nullified... it was too late," the voice admitted in an apologetic tone. Kamijou would hear none of it.

"Tell me who are you! Damn you..."

The figure stepped into the light of the doorway lamp, revealing a young figure in black robes with red hair.

"I am Stiyl Magnus, Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island under the Church of Necessary Evil, Necessarius."

* * *

_**A Certain Pokemon Index**  
_

**_Chapter Two_**

_The Pokemon Index of Magicians  
_

**Author's Notes**


	3. The Pride and Fury of Cinnabar Island

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer :** _I do not own 'Pokemon' or 'A Certain Magical Index' or 'A Certain Scientific Railgun'. Please do not sue me._

_**A Certain Pokemon Index**  
_

**_Chapter Three_**

_The Pride and Fury of Cinnabar Island _

* * *

Kamijou clenched his right hand into a fist as he held Index with his other arm.

The man named Stiyl Magnus wore a horribly sweet perfume that floated along the wind and up Kamijou's nose. Wearing black robes like a priest and hair poorly dyed red like the sunset, he took a step forward. His hand was covered with silver rings on all of his fingers and his ears just as studded. An unlit cigarette in his mouth and a menacing barcode tattoo sat underneath his right eye.

For a self-proclaimed gym leader, Kamijou thought, the guy couldn't decide between being a priest or a delinquent.

"Back the hell up!" Kamijou ordered as Stiyl took another step forward.

"Now why would I do that?" Stiyl asked.

Laying Index down gently onto his porch, Kamijou Touma stood up with the light of the stars and his doorway lamp on his back.

"You're going to get the hell off my lawn," Kamijou ordered raising his fists.

"I like you kid. So tell you what. I'll make sure you die with the least possible agony for putting her down," Stiyl explained. He was not quite smiling, not quite joking but he was certainly confident in his abilities.

"We'll see about that..."

Kamijou's mind raced to the possibilities. This man, Stiyl Magnus, was a self-proclaimed Gym Leader. A Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island, the playground of resorts. This guy couldn't be as tough for being the Gym Leader of a vacation spot. Hell, Cinnabar Island is more famous for being a big city getaway island than for having a Gym.

Kamijou Touma was confident he could take this pansy out in one punch.

"You know," Stiyl began as he lit his cigarette with a silver Arcanine lighter. "I forgot to mention an important piece of information."

"And that would be?"

"_I'm a magician._"

The temperature in the surrounding air began to rise. Heat and energy in the surrounding universe was being manipulated. Entropy was spontaneously decreasing in an anomaly that defied all science and reasoning. No force of nature could account for any witness' testimony to such phenomenon.

"What the hell!?"

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust," Stiyl chanted as raised his palm, revealing a twirling mass of fire slowly condensing ash and flame into a ball.

Even though Kamijou was a few paces away from the red-orange sphere of flame, it felt like he was standing besides a raging bonfire. Dry heat caused his lips to chap and sweat began running down his brow into his eyes. It stung.

"I'm still going to beat your teeth in for what you did to her."

Stiyl narrowed his eyes. They glowed with irritation in the fireball's light.

"What I did, I did to protect her," he said softly.

Control over his anger was slipping when Kamijou retorted, "you're in one messed up cult if protecting someone means making them bleed."

Stiyl closed his eyes.

"My name is Fortis931. _Die_."

A wave of heat came at Kamijou Touma at the speed and intensity of a rampaging Tauros. The ball of fire had the mass of a herd of raging Rhyhorn. Its impact would have felt like twenty of them crushing every bone in the body and melting them under the intensity of the heat. If Kamijou were any other mere mortal Pokemon Trainer, they would have trouble distinguishing between what ashes to bury.

"Fancy trick. Going to pull a rabbit out of your hat next?"

Kamijou Touma stood there, panting, sweating, and grinning with his right hand clutching soot.

"That's just ridiculous... utterly ridiculous."

Slapping his knees to stop the trembling, Kamijou did his best to regain his composure. The heat had not yet subsided and his heart was pumping intensely. Kamijou had no idea if his right hand could negate all of the supernatural. He's negated the embers of the neighbor's Growlithe. He had no idea if he could neutralize a magical fireball.

It was a gamble.

"Guess I lucked out there," Kamijou muttered wiping sweat from his face with his arm.

Stiyl Magnus did not allow the momentary display of an unfamiliar ability leave a lasting impression. He was a Gym Leader, a title earned through blood and merit. This kid had an ability he did not fully understand, as if anyone could understand what just happened. But no matter, Stiyl thought to himself, he can negate the fireballs of human magic but could he negate this?

"Turn him to ashes, Innocentius!" Stiyl hurled a familiar red and white ball. The ball flew through the air, and landed onto the ground with a large crack. It split open, and in a shine of white light a monstrous Pokemon emerged. It was the vague shape of a man, but its skin red, orange and yellow, a thick tail terminating with a flame at the end like a Charmander, and viscious horns on its head.

It was a Magmar.

Kamijou cursed. What was a street fight between a normal kid with a strange ability and a delinquent-priest-magician just turned into a Pokemon battle.

And Kamijou Touma owned no Pokemon.

"_*Tic!* Pokemon detected. SCAN commencing. Pokemon Magmar confirmed._"

"What the-" Kamijou turned around and saw the figure he was trying to protect sitting upright, her eyes glossy and cold.

"Index!" Stiyl Magnus called out.

Index's eyes observed only the Magmar.

"_Magmar. The flame body Pokemon. Its body contains immense heat up to two thousand degrees. It typically prefer to live in extremely high temperature environments such as volcanoes._"

"Index... what are you doing...?" Kamijou asked.

"She's in _Oak's Pen Mode_... she's analyzing everything around her," Stiyl explained in a low voice. "She must be sensing someone's going to hurt her..."

"You're talking about yourself, right?"

Stiyl did not waste his breath responding to a crude taunt. His mind had become narrowly focused upon Index with his face plastered with anger. Magmar stood by. The flames upon his body grew as if feeding off his master's irritation towards the spiky-haired boy; Magmar's molten body was prepared incinerate anything his master commanded.

"She's close to death," Stiyl muttered before turning his eyes towards Kamijou. "Innocentius. Fire punch."

Magmar did not hesitate as it levitated into the air. Flame erupted from his backside as if saturating the entire sky with its glow. Kamijou couldn't follow the flaming Pokemon with his eyes, the intense light it emitted in the once dark and chilly night had become a familiar blue and warm of day. Raising his arm to protect his eyes, Kamijou could see out of the corner of his eyes the grassy green meadows and white clouds.

Magmar had become the sun.

And all that fury and flame was concentrated into a single point: Magmar's fist.

That very fist was coming down at the speed of a skydiving Farrow towards Kamijou Touma.

Stiyl was not fazed by the pulsing shock-wave capable of decimating a small forest. He expected a crater filled with blacken ashes of a foolish boy who dared oppose a Gym Leader. Perhaps he might settle for a few smoldering remains as Magmar stood in the midst of the destruction he had wrought.

What he did not expect was what he saw. His cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"_Sur...prised... to see... me_?" Kamijou panted.

That spiky-haired kid stood atop the body of a shivering Magmar, it's flames which were once bright red and orange were now a dim and blue. It coughed a sickly air from its lungs as it curled into a ball. Magmar's tail shook furiously as Stiyl let loose his fiery rage.

"Innocentius... what... _what the hell did you do to Innocentius_!?"

"I have no idea-"

The monotone voice of Oak's Pen Mode Index cut Kamijou off.

"_The Magmar named 'Innocentius' possesses a very high offensive ability in terms of attack, special attack, and speed. However, it possesses low defensive ability. As such, a direct attack from a water-type attack would easily disable it. Kamijou Touma's attack was equally super-effective and was faster than the attack from Magmar named 'Innocentius'. In addition, it has the property of neutralizing Magmar's flames. Without a high temperatures to sustain their bodies, Magmars become sick. The Magmar named 'Innocentius' is currently undergoing symptoms of the common cold._"

"Yeah," Kamijou Touma said with his thumb pointed over his shoulder towards the monotone nun. "What she said."

Stiyl closed his eyes. "I see... thank you Innocentius."

"Going to surrender yet?"

Stiyl opened his eyes. "I am a Gym Leader. Innocentius has survived thousands of battles. I'm not shocked he was injured, only that he was injured by some cocky kid." Snapping his fingers, flames erupted around Stiyl as paper with the same strange symbols began to flutter from his black robes.

"The hell?" The symbols on these papers were familiar. They were the exact same symbols on the litter scattered throughout the side.

"They're runes," Stiyl explained. "And they're going to end you," he said. Stiyl's voice began to fade away as the wall of flames roared louder. Kamijou retreated as the flames surrounded the delinquent-priest and Magmar. The flames had begun to consume the area around the Kamijou house. In the dense red and orange, Kamijou lost vision of the opposing Pokemon and his master as he found himself pushed back by the flames to Index, still monotone and sitting on his doorstep. Both were encircled by a wall of flame with only a few paces worth of unburnt space.

"_These are Illusion Fire Runes. The Illusion Fire Runes are of Anglican origin,_" Index explained. "_The source of this spell is from the etched runes. So long as even one rune remains, the spell remains in effect._"

"Illusion... huh? So these flames aren't real?" Kamijou reached out and winced as the flame burned the fingertips of his left hand.

"_That is only partially correct. The flames from the Illusion Fire Runes possess the same heat and energy properties of regular fire. The flames require no fuel, such as wood or dry grass, for consumption and hence are considered illusions. These flames do burn supposedly wicked humans and Pokemon. For this, they are historically known as the Witch Purification Flames._"

Kamijou reached out towards the flames with his right hand. The flames retreated from its touch. "Seems my right hand can push it back."

"_Your right hand possesses an ability beyond my understanding or existing within my knowledge. However, your right hand may nullify flames within a certain area but it will not stop the Illusion Fire from regenerating once your right hand is removed from the proximity._"

Narrowing his eyes, Kamijou breathed in deeply as he wiped off sweat from his forehead. "The air's hot. Is he trying to keep me stuck to my porch?"

"_Stiyl Magnus does not wish to incinerate myself along with you. The Illusion Fires cannot distinguish friend or foe. However, the Magmar named 'Innocentius' can regenerate within the flames. Magmars are capable of recovering energy and healing wounds by staying in areas of immense heat such as lava, forest fires, and near hot springs. This process may take a while._"

"Well at least I know he's com-"

Kamijou barely dodged the punch as Magmar emerged from the flames. The flaming Pokemon's fiery fist nearly connected to Kamijou's head had he not sense hostile pressure of air coming towards him. In the briefest of moments after failing to land his Fire Punch, Magmar was vulnerable. Kamijou was not going let the opening be wasted.

"That was _too_ damn close!" Kamijou shouted as launched his right fist into Magmar's face.

The color drained from Magmar's face as Kamijou's fist connected. The intense heat dulled to a chill as Kamijou felt his knuckles grinding deeper into the strange gooey texture of the Pokemon's face. The site of impact turned blue and spread throughout its body in the backdrop of a red and orange inferno surrounding them.

Magmar collapsed into a shivering mess before Kamijou.

"_Kamijou Touma._" Index requested his attention.

"Index?" Kamijou looked back, satisfied the Magmar was beaten.

"_Do not allow the Magmar named 'Innocentius' to retreat back to the flames. If he is allowed to do so, he will recover and be able to launch attacks at his leisure. Magmars are known to use infernos and wildfires as camouflage. The longer the Magmar named 'Innocentius' stays within the flames, the greater his attack, special attack, and speed becomes._"

"I don't think that's a problem," Kamijou laughed as he turned back towards the spot where Magmar was supposed to be.

A small tail of blue embers led back to the wall of flame.

"_Kamijou Touma._"

"What?"

"_It appears the Magmar named 'Innocentius' has retreated back to the flames whilst you were distracted._"

Kamijou groaned.

"Such misfortune."

The flicker of ashes floated into the air as the ring of fire continued to trap Index and Kamijou to the porch. Each second was an agonizing wait for Kamijou. He had to stay on guard to anticipate the Magmar's attack but the passing moments drained the young boy. Even though he knew each moment Magmar did not show himself, it would recover more strength and become more powerful and faster.

That, Kamijou feared, might mean his punch won't reach in time.

"_Kamijou Touma._"

"What is it, Index?" Kamijou undid the buttons to his school shirt, revealing an orange one beneath it. He wiped sweat from his forehead and quickly swiped his lips. They were chapped and dry from the head; slightly bleeding a warm liquid over his over parched mouth.

"_I have developed a STRATEGY to defeat the Magmar named 'Innocentius'. The Illusion Fire will vanish once either all the runes are destroyed or the one casting the spell has been rendered incapacitated. As destroying all the runes would be inefficient, I recommend you use myself as a shield to escape from the Illusion Fire. Stiyl Magnus will not harm me._"

Kamijou Touma waved her off.

"Thanks but no thanks."

Index was confused, even if her face did not show it.

"_But this STRATEGY will allow you the easiest path to victory._"

"I don't want to hide behind others. Especially a cute girl."

"_Kamijou Touma._"

"Yeah?"

"_The Magmar named 'Innocentius' knows Seismic Toss._"

"What's that-"

Kamijou Touma couldn't finish his question before a mass of living flame hurled itself at him. In a flash of heat and energy, Kamijou found himself lifted high into the air, his shoulders clutched by a pair of claws digging into his shoulder. His eyes saw an orange and red mass slowly turning blue.

His right fist was lodged in the Magmar's stomach.

"Mag...mar..."

The pair of Kamijou and Magmar were high in the air, midway through a Seismic Toss. With the body heat of Magmar slowly fading, the only thing keeping Kamijou Touma from falling several stories into the ground was gone.

And so, Kamijou Touma fell several stories towards the ground with a shivering Magmar still clinging to his body.

"Ow... ow..." Kamijou found a soft landing on the cooled body of Magmar.

He was outside the ring of fire encircling his house and Index. The night air felt like a godsend; the cool breeze was a welcome reprieved from the sauna of the Illusion Fire. To the side, Kamijou saw the flaming walls still surrounded his house, meaning Index was still stuck within the flaming prison.

"I'm impressed you've managed to survive Innocentius' Seismic Toss..."

But Stiyl Magnus was trapped outside with him.

"Didn't you ever watch professional wrestlers as a kid and tried out the moves? This is nothing." Kamijou watched a silent Stiyl raise his palm and gather energy for a fireball. "Another one of those fireballs? Out of tricks already?" Kamijou raised his right hand, ready to negate the fireball Stiyl was about to throw.

The fireball would miss Kamijou completely.

"Whoops," Stiyl said nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you missed."

"Did I?"

"Yeah you... definitely..." Kamijou felt a strange presence of heat behind him. "... did..."

The Magmar named '_Innocentius_' rose from a flaming pit, completely rejuvenated. It's bright scales glowed brightly as its yellow and red flames began to radiate with a warm glow. It's body was no longer shivering but it was still restless. Kamijou found it easy to see that this Magmar was going to annihilate him.

"Innocentius. Stand down," Stiyl commanded.

"Huh?"

Kamijou looked over at Stiyl in surprise.

"You may not believe me kid, but I truly care about Index." Stiyl raised his hand and clasped them together, dispersing the Illusion Flames surrounding the Kamijou household. "I had Innocentius separate you two. So I can have the pleasure of turning you ashes with my unrestrained power." His eyes opened and he his scream echoed into the night. "_I will incinerate you!_"

Kamijou blocked the pulsating wave of heat energy radiating from Stiyl. With both arms raised, Stiyl gathered an immense amount of power.

He held a small sun in his hands.

"If you wanted a man on man fight, you should have just said so. I wasn't going to hide behind her!"

Kamijou Touma and Stiyl Magnus grinned. Stiyl continued to gather as much latent heat energy from the surrounding area as he could. The cool night warmed a bit, as the cold air was heated. Kamijou clenched his fist. The pair of warriors both knew this would be their final bout.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I did what I had to."

"Enough of your excuses. If you cared about her you wouldn't be chasing her."

Stiyl closed his eyes. "The more you know..." Opening his eyes, Stiyl roared, "_burn!_"

The miniature sun he held in his hands was unleashed towards Kamijou Touma. It was a flash of brilliant light that turned the sky blue and whitened the clouds. The grass became green as night was washed away in the radiance of the explosion.

Stiyl panted and coughed. The last spell was the strongest he could muster in such conditions and drained him physically. Without the natural heat reservoirs from the volcanoes of Cinnabar Island, casting Fire-type spells was not as effective as he could be.

But still, Stiyl reasoned, that kid took a fireball with the power equivalent to a small nuclear bomb.

"I don't know who you are..."

Stiyl's eyes went wide.

"Ridiculous..."

"But... you're one pretty messed up guy if you think hurting someone could ever be protecting them."

Kamijou Touma stood before a crater, halted at his feet. It was a sharp, unnatural triangle with him as the very point of the grass green from the exposed bedrock. His white school uniform shirt, singed and burnt at the edges, flowed in the breezy wind quickly sweeping in the aftermath of the explosive impact of the fireball.

"Must feel pretty cool right now, huh?"

"Damn strai-"

Stiyl raised his hand and gave the signal. The Magmar named '_Innocentius_' took advantage of the distracted Kamijou and appeared behind him. The Magmar's fist was raised in attack, fire surrounding it, on course towards Kamijou's head.

Kamijou Touma caught Magmar's fist.

"What..." Stiyl Magnus gasped. "_Innocentius_!" Kamijou Touma gripped the Magmar's hand, its color slowly draining away.

"That trick gets old. When I'm distracted you attack. It gets predictable," Kamijou explained as he released the Magmar who was now shivering on the ground. It's coat of bright orange flame was once again a sickly blue. Stiyl had to revive _Innocentius_ immediately.

But the fire would not materialize in his hands.

"A-ashes to ashes... dust to dust... damn... ashes to ashes..." Stiyl repeated his chants and spells. None would come. He had exhausted all of his magical power from that last grand attack and expected Magmar to finish the kid from behind as insurance. Gritting his teeth, Stiyl knew he underestimated this kid's power.

"Kamijou... Touma..." Stiyl muttered as he played his final card. "_Illusion Fire_!"

The reserve spell power within the runes were activated as a wall of Illusion Fire was all that separated Stiyl Magnus from Kamijou Touma.

"You're living in some pretty crappy dream world if you think hurting people is okay," Kamijou shouted over the roaring of the fire wall. "And it's pretty damned messed up if you think you can justify it by saying 'I'm doing this to protect them'!"

Readying himself, Stiyl braced for the his coming. He will come. This wall of fire is but an obstacle to this boy.

"Dammit," Stiyl cursed.

The fire wall slowly began to split. Flames that towered over buildings began to scatter to the winds as he approached. It died down at a painful pace as Stiyl anticipated the sight of the boy who has thus far destroyed all of his spells: Kamijou Touma.

"It's over."

Kamijou Touma stood triumphantly over Stiyl, his knees in the dirt and cold.

"I did it to protect her," Stiyl murmured.

"Then... clench your teeth. Because...," Kamijou said raising his right hand. "I'll have to break that illusion of yours first!"

There are few times where Kamijou believed his right hand was useful. More often than not it had been the source of misfortune. Whether his right hand found itself in some girl's bosom or clutching some Pokemon droppings, Kamijou always thought of it as a curse. But today was perhaps the first day Kamijou saw his curse as a gift. A useful gift.

He thought of all of this as his fist collided with Stiyl Magnus' face.

"I... won..." Kamijou coughed over Stiyl's unconscious body.

Kamijou Touma was victorious.

"_Kamijou Touma._"

"Index!" A trail of blood leading from the porch reminded Kamijou of why he was fighting in the first place. Index was still wounded. "We've got to get you to a Pokemon Center. I know someone there... she can patch you up," Kamijou explained as he attempted to pick up Index to carry her.

"_That would be an appropriate course of action. I am set to expire within an hour._"_  
_

"Expire?"

"_It means I will die if I do not receive immediate medical attention._"

"Should have just said that!"

Picking up Index, who was still stuck in her strange monotone setting, Kamijou Touma began racing towards town carrying the bundle of pale skin and red cloth called a Pokedex. The flames and heat of the earlier battle had dissipated into the night as Kamijou left behind an unconscious Stiyl and a shivering Magmar crawling towards his master. Whatever, Kamijou thought. They'll just handle themselves.

Kamijou Touma held Index tightly to him as he did his best to shield her from the cold. He took great care to not let her bloody form touch the dirty ground.

He owed her that much. He owed her for not being able to save her in time.

But this is his chance to redeem himself. Gritting his teeth, he accelerated his pace as he reached the outskirts of the town proper.

"...Tou...ma..."

"Index?" Kamijou looked down at Index, her face illuminated by the pale blue streetlights. The way she said his name was soft, yet affectionate. Almost like a lover calling out for the other half of their soul. Gone was the mechanical and monotone voice of her _Oak's Pen Mode_. This was the Index that Kamijou Touma found in the dumpster and had a habit of biting people.

"I'll... be fine."

Kamijou shook his head. "We're getting you to the Pokemon Center. Just hang on."

Wrapping her arms with what strength she could, Index held on as Kamijou made his way to the Pokemon Center under the starry night.

* * *

_**A Certain Pokemon Index**  
_

**_Chapter Three_**

_The Pride and Fury of Cinnabar Island_

**Author's Notes**


End file.
